Animal Antics
by Kiwii156
Summary: The adventures of Eli, the comically serious human alone in a town full of insane animals. Set in the game of New Leaf. Series of one shots with no real plot.


_Well, this was odd. I might do a few other updates of this if it gets any attention, but I was inspired to write this when playing New Leaf, and upon visiting one of the neighbour's homes, was suddenly offered to pretty much buy all her furniture. I just had this mental image of my character being baffled, and well, here we are. So yes, do enjoy, and expect more if there is interest._

* * *

I let out a slight sigh as I make my way toward the ivory house in the distance. After being given about twenty minutes notice and a very peculiar reason which basically amounted to _hey, the sun sure is bright today, on that note come to my house, _I've found myself en-route to the home of Celia, the white feathered eagle woman of this small town. Finally reaching the door, I let out one more deep sigh, knock twice and enter. I look quickly over the room, it's actually quite nice. She certainly likes her ivory, ivory sheets for the bed, the couch, the chair, so on.

"Oh yay! You're here! I didn't think you'd make it!" Celia chirped, jumping up and down madly.

"What? I saw you like twenty minutes go and told you I'd-" I began, before being cut off.

"Feathers!" What. I should voice my bafflement out loud.

"What." Completely over looking my increasingly confused state, she carried on.

"So Eli!? Do you like my home?" She asked, eyes wide with a... Slightly disturbing enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it's quite nice actually, where did you-"

"And what about the bed? Do you like that? It's my favourite!" Man this is a rude bird. I look at the bed, sizing it up. Queen size, not bad, I wonder if the pillows are feather... Heh heh heh. Wait, are those actual _feathers_ on the bed?!

"It's nice, certainly er, big. Looks comfy..." How much can you really say about a bed?

"Do you want to buy it?" _What. _

" Did you just ask if I want to _buy _your bed?" I ask incredulously. She begins to nod in a very hyper active fashion.

"Two-thousand bells. It's a bargain! This is a onetime, special, do it now or forever lose your chance offer for my super special friend!" Two-thousand bells?! Granted, I do actually need a bed, these last few days I've been sleeping on the wooden floor of my box house with only my tears to keep me warm. But I just don't have that kind of money.

"Look, I'd-"

"Feathers!" Again! I continue in spite of the interruption.

"Look, I appreciate the offer... I think, I just can't afford that. It was nice of you to offer though...?" The humanoid animal looks at the floor, crest fallen. Letting out a sad sigh, she looks aside.

"Alright... I understand." She turned away to sulk. Now I feel bad.

"H-hey, don't be down! I'm still here right? So what do you want to do?" I inquire, attempting to mend the situation. Instantly perking up, she runs to the end of the room, pointing a wing at a golden stereo player.

"I was going to show you this! It's the latest in music playing technology! Music buffs can't afford to go without it!" She sung happily. Something about the way she worded that is very... Suspicious.

"They're kind of rare, who wouldn't want to be without one? It's my favourite piece in my house!" Wait, I thought her bed was her favourite thing. She's not going to try and se-

"So want to buy it?"

...

The gleam in her eye as she asks me this is similar to an evil mastermind, sitting back in a spinning chair, petting his white fluffy cat, and awaiting his plan to fall into place. I'm reaaaally beginning to question her motivation for inviting me here.

"Wh-"

"FEATHERS!"

"GAAH!" I shout out in frustration, my animal companion seemingly not caring about my incredibly annoyed state.

"Five-thousand bells." She stated.

"I just told you I couldn't even afford two-thousand bells!" This logic does nothing to deter her.

"Oh... I see... I just thought I'd do it for my friend... Feathers." She bows her head sullenly. I should probably feel bad right now. I don't.

"I'm just going to go. I've got Mayor Duties and er... Isabelle needs me to, brush her fur or something." It disturbs me that whilst that excuse was a lie, I did actually have to do that once. Celia whimpered slightly, her black, beady eyes glistening.

"O-okay... I guess I'll see you around." She murmured, not looking me in the eye. Turning for the door, I'm half way outside before she calls my name.

"Eli! Wait!" I turn around, bracing myself.

"What is it, Celia?" I ask, holding my breath.

"Before you go... Take a look at this chair." I slam the door without a word, and make my way towards my meagre home.


End file.
